


“At least wear a jacket,”

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Jack Kline & You, Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 34





	“At least wear a jacket,”

“Aren’t you cold?” Jack asks you as you shiver.

“No…” you lie.

You and Jack were working a hunt in New York during wintertime. But, unfortunately, you forgot your coat, leaving you helpless against the cold. You left your jacket back at the motel you and Jack stayed at.

“Hey,” he begins, you look up into his teal eyes. “It’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket,” he says as he takes off his jacket and gives it to you.

“Wait…oh my god, are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”You ask, clutching the coat around your body.

“Yeah. Nephilims don’t get cold really, anyway,” he says, grinning innocently. You blush and thank him.

“Don’t worry; I’ll always protect you, y/n. Even from the cold,” Jack says, his grin growing. You blush even more and grab his hand.

“Thank you, Jack,” you say and peck him on the cheek.

“My pleasure,” he says as red as you are.


End file.
